Que La Fuerza te acompañe
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Reto más de 3000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black. Reto especial Disfrazate con Jack O'Lantern


_**Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancesteal Casa de los Black.**_

 _ **Elegí el reto especial Disfrazate con Jack O'Lantern. Y me tocó Lucy Weasley y Jedi.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K.R. Los términos de Star Wars son de George Lucas and company. El resto de desvaríos son todo míos.**_

Lucy miraba con recelo el disfraz para Halloween que su tío George le había enviado. Cuando llegaron los paquetes con los disfraces, esperaba algo espectacular, algo único, algo que por fin la sacara de la larga sombra de Molly, su hermana mayor. Pero eso que estaba sobre su cama... No sabía en qué categoría incluirlo. Viendo que la hora de la cena y de la fiesta que ese año el colegio ofrecía a sus alumnos se acercaba, decidió ir en busca de la única persona que podría resolver su problema. Cogió el amorfo bulto de telas y salió corriendo hacia el despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones.

Una vez ante la regia puerta que podría encumbrarla al mismísimo cielo o hundirla en la más absoluta de las miserias, cogió aire y llamó con determinación. La puerta se abrió, invitandola a pasar. Lucy entró con paso decidido. Quería triunfar esa noche, conseguir que el estirado de Scorpius por fin se diera cuenta que era una chica, un ente diferente y separado de la omnipresente y admiradisima Molly.

-Hola, Lucy. ¿No deberías estar preparándote para la fiesta?

-Hola, tía Hermione. Si, debería. Pero es que tengo un problema con mi disfraz. ¿Qué diantres se supone que son estos trapos?

Hermione, profesora sustituta de Transformaciones durante los dos años sabáticos que Minerva se había cogido, cogió con sumo cuidado el bulto que su sobrina le tendía. Con cualquier cosa que viniese de George había que tener mil ojos. Extendió las prendas sobre su escritorio y tardó medio segundo en descubrir qué era.

-Es un disfraz de Jedi.

-¿Y eso es...?

-Resumiendo, unos personajes de ficción que utilizan una especie de magia llamada Fuerza, la cual es controlada con la voluntad. Visten estas túnicas y ropajes blancos. Luego están los Sith, que son jedis pero que se han decantado por el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza.

-Algo así como mortífagos -Lucy cogió un cilindro metálico de entre el amasijo de telas- ¿Y esto es...?

-¡Un sable de luz! -Hermione lo cogió entusiasmada y presionó un botón. Un haz de luz rojo se extendio con un zumbido. Para su suerte, sólo emitía luz y sonido- Aunque George se ha equivocado. La ropa es Jedi pero el sable es Sith.

-¿Hay alguna manera de convertir esos ropajes más propios del Fraile Gordo en algo que llame la atención de Scorpius?

Hermione sonrió perversamente. Por fin podría hacer realidad una de sus secretas fantasías, aunque lo haría en la persona de su sobrina. Cogió su varita y murmuró;

-Vamos a hacer que la Fuerza esté de nuestro lado esta noche.

00.00

El comedor estaba hasta arriba. Ni uno solo de los alumbos de Howgarts se habría perdido aquella fiesta. Molly, junto a todos sus primos y los amigos de éstos, disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención. Su tío George le había conseguido el disfraz de odalisca que tanto le gustaba y que tan bien le quedaba. Ese era su último año en el colegio y quería dejar su huella en la memoria de los que quedaban. Y con ese sugerente vestido esperaba atraer la atención de Scorpius. No es que estuviese enamorada de él, pero resultaba divertido ver al chico desvivirse por ella y no hacer ni caso a Lucy, que estaba coladita por él.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?

Albus negó con la cabeza, demasiado ocupado intentando no ahogarse con una varita de regaliz extra pegajosa. Molly soltó un bufido. Aquello no resultaba divertido si no tenia a su hermana cerca para hacerla un piquito más infeliz. No es que no quisiese a su hermana, pero era tan insulsa y empollona que daba vergüenza ajena. Iba a comenzar su flirteo con el pibre Scorpius cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando paso a su tía Hermione y una figura cubierta con un manto y capucha negra.

-¿Eso es un mortífago? -Lily miraba a la encapuchada figura con duda. La voz de Scorpius se hizo oír sobre el sordo murmullo que llenaba la sala.

-Nop. Si no recuerdo mal, eso es un Sith, ¿verdad, Albus?

El aludido asintio. Todos conocían las peluculas muggles gracias a Harry, Hermione y, extrañamente, Draco. Observaron atentamente al acompañante de Hermione, que en ese instante dejaba caer la capucha. Una mata de pelo azul y roja, adornada con extraños abalorios metálicos fue lo primero que vieron. Luego, toda su atención recayó en unos ojos azul eléctrico y un rostro de piel nacarada cubierta por finísimas líneas rojas que se cruzaban creando un patrón hipnótico. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por un finísima túnica ajustada de color negro, abierta en los laterales y cubriendo un escueto pantalón rojo sangre. Completaba el conjunto un par de botas hasta las rodillas, de un azul rabiosamente brillante.

-¡Joder con tu hermanita, Molly!

La aludida volvió a mirar a tan llamativa figura y se atragantó. Scorpius tenía razón. Aquella despampanante figura era Lucy. Soltó un bufido despectivo.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Qué no? El disfraz está genial. Y si ese sable de luz funciona de verdad, la pequeña Lucy habrá dado el campanazo.

-Pues estas de suerte, Scorp. El sable funciona.

Lucy estaba radiante. Por primera vez en su vida, había sido ella quien dejara a todos con la boca abierta. La expresión de furia contenida en el rostro de Molly quedaría grabada en su memoria de por vida. Sonrió de medio lado, mostrando un canino bastante afilado.

-¿Sucede algo, Molly? No tienes buena cara.

-Pensé que el tío George te había enviado el disfraz de Jedi.

-Oh, si lo hizo. Pero se equivoco y me mando el de chico. Meno mal que la tía Hermione pudo solucionar el problema. Y por la cara de todos, creo que lo ha hecho muy bien. -Se acercó a su hermana y le susurró con voz maligna- No vuelvas subestimarme, querida Molly. Puede que no te guste ver mi lado oscuro.

-¿Bailamos, Lucy? -Scorpius sonreía de oreja a oreja. Lucy asintió, mientras le lanzaba una mirada socarrona a su hermana. No es que fuese vengativa. No. Pero qué bien sentaba darle a probar a Molly un poco de su propia nedicina.

-¿Quires ver lo que está Sith puede hacer, Scorp?

-¿Yo? Encantado de ser llevado al lado Oscuro de tu mano. Sabes, tendrías que haber hecho esto hace mucho, Lucy.

-¿Disfrazarme de Sith?

-Nop. Saca las garras y mostrar a todos que eres alguien maravilliso, no una sombra de Molly.

-Ya. Y por eso me ignorabas y te ibas babeando tras ella.

-Yo no babeo. Eso no es nada Malfoy. Y lo hacía por aburrimiento. Esperar a que reaccionaras se estaba volviendo algo tedioso. Y ver las fomas en las que tu hermana me rechazaba ayudaba a hacerlo más llevadero.

-Eres raro.

-Eso me lo dice mucho mi padre.

-Pobre profesor Malfoy. Le compadezco por tener que sufrirte.

-¿Y si le ayudas compartiendo la carga?

-¿Me estas haciendo una proposición? -Scorpius asintio mientras la guiaba por la pista- Y no puedes pefirme que salga contigo como cualquier otro chico.

-Soy un Malfoy. No hacemos las cosas como el resto de la gente.

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Adoraba la manera excéntrica de ser de aquel rubio creído. A modo de respuesta, lo besó con ganas.

-¿Responde esto a tu preguntajoven padawan?

0.0

-Parece que ha resultado, profesora.

-Todo lo que hago lo hago bien, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió mientras bebía un poco de vino elfico. Hermione le había contado un poco por encima lo que había pasado. Y le gustaba el resultado. Scorpius se veía feliz. Y la peqyeña Weasley también.

-Solo me queda decir "Que La Fuerza te acompañe siempre, Maestra Granger".


End file.
